1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a junction block and to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-290616 (JP-A-2007-290616), for example, describes a junction block which has electronic component parts, such as relays and the like, for the purpose of connection between appliances disposed in an engine compartment, such as electric motors, inverters, etc., and a battery pack mounted at a rear side of the appliances, and to which high-voltage cables connected to the appliances are connected. A terminal block to which high-voltage cables are connected is attached to the junction block. The terminal block is provided at a front side of the battery pack, so that the high-voltage cables become shorter than those in a construction in which a terminal block is provided at a rear side of the battery pack. Besides, the terminal block is attached to one side of the junction block which faces in a vehicle width direction. The terminal block-side end portions of the high-voltage cables are connected to the terminal block so that the high-voltage cables extend in the vehicle width direction.
As for the junction block as described above, it is desirable to provide a construction such that the connection of the high-voltage cables will be more properly accomplished. Since the junction block has electronic component parts such as relays and the like, it is desirable that the electronic component parts be properly arranged with mutual association. It is desirable to cause the high-voltage cables to be more properly connected, for example, to allow the high-voltage cables to be connected without greatly affecting the arrangement of the electronic component parts.